Bébé à bord - OS Burning Asteria
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Milo et Rhadamanthe découvrent les joies d'un premier bébé...


_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voici l'OS Bonus remporté par Burning Asteria remporté dans le cadre de ma fiction Secret Sanctuary. _

_Le thème: Milo et Rhadamanthe découvrent les joies d'un premier enfant ensemble. _

_C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et... je me suis carrément éclatée! J'espère que ça te plaira :)_

_Bisous bisous! _

* * *

Lorsque Milo et Rhadamanthe avaient décidé d'adopter un bébé, ils n'avaient certainement pas pensé que cela sonnait la fin de leur petite vie tranquille, insouciante et débauchée.

En réalité, c'est surtout Milo qui avait insisté pour qu'ils adoptent. Rhadamanthe, lui, contraint et forcé, avait simplement donné son accord sous conditions. Il ne voulait en rien être impliqué dans des histoires de couches-culottes. Et Milo avait évidemment accepté toutes les conditions de Rhadamanthe. Il voulait un petit bébé rien qu'à lui et, lorsque Milo avait une idée en tête, il pouvait être aussi têtu et borné que Mu ou Shura.

Camus avait bien essayé de le dissuader, lui exposant toutes les responsabilités -responsabilités que, selon lui, ni Milo, ni Rhadamanthe n'étaient capables d'assumer- qui accompagnaient la venue d'un nourrisson, mais Milo n'avait rien voulu entendre. Alors Camus avait abandonné, prévenant tout de même les futures parents qu'il était hors de question qu'ils lui refourguent bébé au moindre problème.

Seulement voilà, lorsque Milo avait pris cette grande décision qui changerait sa vie - et celle de son couple-, il avait pensé qu'un bébé, ça devait être mignon et docile comme un chaton, taiseux comme une plante verte. Il se voyait déjà, promenant son bébé à travers tout le sanctuaire, le berçant la nuit pour l'endormir -et ensuite profiter de sa nuit dans les bras de Rhadamanthe-. Dans l'esprit très peu réfléchi de Milo, l'image d'un véritable bébé était la copie conforme de la poupée babyborn que Kiki traînait partout avec lui.

Grossière erreur. Le bébé que Rhadamanthe et lui avait adopté n'avait rien d'une poupée, ni d'une plante verte, ni d'un chaton tout mignon. Leur bébé ne cessait de pleurer, de réclamer à manger et, pire que tout... leur bébé à eux faisait ses besoins dans sa couche. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec ce bébé, au juste? Le babyborn de Kiki était tout ce qu'il y a de plus propre et de plus silencieux. Alors pourquoi le leur était-il différent?

Au début, Milo s'était dit que leur bébé avait simplement besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Mais maintenant, cela faisait tout de même presque deux semaines qu'il était arrivé et il n'y avait aucune amélioration visible. Bébé pleurait toujours à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Bébé ne mangeait pas encore seul. Et bébé n'était toujours pas propre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de bébé, le voilà qui se mettait à nouveau à hurler, réveillant tout le sanctuaire. Milo se traîna péniblement jusqu'à sa petite chambre d'enfant avant de revenir, les bras chargés de cet être bruyant.

-Rhada', chouina-t-il avec désespoir, je crois que notre bébé a un gros défaut de fabrication.

Rhadamanthe, réveillé par les hurlements du nouveau-né, maudit à nouveau son amant:

-Toi et tes idées farfelues! Tu aurais dû écouter Camus quand il t'a dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée!

-Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas savoir que notre bébé serait à ce point endommagé! Regarde celui de Kiki, il est tout à fait différent. Tu crois qu'il accepterait de l'échanger?

-Tu rêves, si tu veux mon avis.

Alors Milo soupira, berçant inlassablement le bébé dans ses bras. Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, il en arriva à la conclusion suivante:

-Rhad', je crois que Lily a faim.

Un autre dilemme pour le jeune couple avait été de choisir un nom pour le bébé. Milo voulait l'appeler 'Milo', comme son papa. Rhadamanthe voulait qu'il s'appelle 'Cerbère' ou 'Hadès' -et lorsque ce prénom avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, Milo avait frôlé la crise cardiaque-. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin ramené le bébé chez eux, Milo et Rhadamanthe avaient fait une macabre découverte: leur bébé n'était pas complet. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il lui manquait quelque chose là, entre les jambes!

Affolés, ils avaient alors débarqué chez Camus -se souciant fort peur de découvrir le verseau dans une position fort compromettante avec Kanon- et lui avaient expliqué le problème. Camus les avait d'abord regardé d'un air blasé, espérant de toutes ses forces que cela était une horrible farce -tout de même, ses compagnons d'armes ne pouvaient pas être stupides à ce point... si? -visiblement, si. Puis il s'était lancé dans un long exposé sur l'anatomie humaine, expliquant à Milo et Rhadamanthe la différence entre une fille et un garçon.

Ils s'étaient alors rendu chez Marine et Aiolia, leur demandant de se déshabiller pour observer de leurs propres yeux la théorie de Camus... sauf qu'ils s'étaient faits jeter par Marine a grands coups de pied au derrière, se faisant traiter de pervers.

Dépités, ils avaient alors rejoint le temple de Milo et avaient eu une longue discussion qui avait abouti à une grande décision: même si leur bébé était défectueux, ils décidèrent de le garder à l'essai. Oui mais voilà, quel prénom lui donner? Milo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'appeller 'Milo'. Rhadamanthe avait finalement su lui faire entendre raison et avait décidé que le bébé s'appellerait 'Lily'. Lily, c'était court, facile à retenir -pour eux comme pour le bébé- et c'était joli.

-Et alors? Que veux-tu que j'y fasse? demanda Rhadamanthe, tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de préparer un biberon!

-Très bien, dans ce cas prends-la dans tes bras pendant que je m'occupe du biberon, proposa Milo en présentant le nourrisson à Rhadamanthe.

-Pas question! Elle va encore me faire pipi dessus comme la dernière fois!

Milo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en se remémorant ce souvenir: il y a trois jours, alors que Milo préparait le repas, il avait été interrompu par un cri de rage et des menaces de mort. Lorsque ces mêmes menaces avaient été suivies par des pleurs de bébé, il avait accouru tel un prince sur son beau cheval blanc, prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orpheline... sauf qu'il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec une scène fort peu commode. Rhadamanthe tenait Lily par le pied, la tête en bas, et éloignait avec dégoût son t-shirt mouillé.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? avait demandé Milo._

_-Ce qui s'est passé? avait répété Rhadamanthe avec rage. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que ton babyborn grandeur nature m'a pissé dessus!_

_Milo avait alors froncé les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire, s'attirant les foudres de Rhadamanthe._

-Mais non... et puis maintenant que je sais qu'elle est incontinente, je lui mets des langes, ne t'en fais pas!

Rhadamanthe reçut alors le bébé avec mauvaise grâce tandis que Milo filait lui préparer un biberon.

Le biberon. Qui avait inventé cet instrument démoniaque? Préparer un biberon demandait les capacités d'un diplômé bac +12 -et Milo savait tout juste lire... ne parlons pas du cas 'Rhadamanthe', à peine capable de reconnaître sa gauche de sa droite-. Le premier jour, Milo et Rhadamanthe étaient à mille lieues de s'imaginer qu'un bébé devait avoir une alimentation spéciale.

Milo avait donc tout naturellement préparé une pizza à leur petite Lily mais avait fait une horrible découverte à l'heure du repas.

_-Rhadamanthe, Rhadamanthe, vient vite! avait-il hurlé, paniqué._

_-Quoi encore? avait demandé son amant sur le même ton._

_-Je crois que Lily a un réel problème..._

_-Bon sang Milo, ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis-moi!_

_-Elle n'a pas de dents._

Après un autre passage chez Camus - qui décidément ne pouvait avoir aucune intimité!- ils avaient appris que les dents d'un bébé pousseraient avec le temps et, que pendant les premiers mois, ils devraient nourrir Lily au biberon. Sauf que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment faire. Heureusement, Milo avait en sa possession un ouvrage très utile -cadeau de Mu lorsque ce dernier avait appris qu'ils seraient bientôt parents- ''Les bébés pour les nuls''. On y expliquait comment préparer un biberon et c'était Milo qui s'y était collé, se loupant à trois reprises avant d'enfin réussir d'obtenir quelques choses du plus ou moins buvable.

Vraiment, être parents, ce n'était pas de tout repos.

* * *

Lily était repue et recouchée depuis peu. Milo et Rhadamanthe étaient bel et bien éveillés et... pas du tout repus. Depuis l'arrivée de Lily, leur vie sexuelle était quasi inexistante -ce que Milo n'avait bien évidemment pas prévu-. Lily se réveillait toutes les nuits, les coupant dans leur élan et les faisant grogner de mécontentement et de frustration. Au début, ils profitaient des moments de sieste de Lily pour se retrouver juste tous les deux mais au bout de quelques jours, épuisés par la cadence que leur imposait le bébé, ils profitaient eux aussi de ces moments de sieste pour... dormir.

Mais ce soir, Lily était recouchée et eux... ils avaient très envie d'ENFIN se retrouver. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Rhadamanthe et Milo se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches ne se quittant plus.

-J'ai très envie de toi, murmura Milo entre deux baisers, comme s'il avait besoin de préciser quoi que ce soit.

Rhadamanthe répondit par un grognement sourd avant de venir à nouveau happer la bouche de son amant. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il en frémissait déjà d'anticipation. Enfin, Milo était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Sans gosse pleurnichard pour venir freiner ses envies. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car en effet, alors qu'ils se répétaient à quel point ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, prêts à conclure au plus vite, des pleurs s'élevèrent à travers la nuit.

Mais cette fois, Rhadamanthe était bien décidé à ne pas laisser le mioche gagner! Alors qu'il entendait déjà Milo soupirer et qu'il sentait la chaleur de son corps quitter le sien, il le retint contre lui, glissant ses lèvres contre la peau de son cou.

-Mhm...Rhada', il faut vraiment que j'y aille, tenta de se défendre Milo.

-Elle va se rendormir.

Sauf que Lily ne comptait pas du tout se rendormir! Vexée d'être ainsi délaissée par ses deux papas, elle monta le volume et braîlla de plus belle. Milo décida alors de mettre un terme à leur possible partie de jambes en l'air, envoyant un regard désolé à son compagnon tandis qu'il se rhabillait.

-Je suis désolé, minauda-t-il, mais si je n'y vais pas, tu sais comment ça va se terminer... la dernière fois Angelo a débarqué, prêt à mettre le feu au temple.

-Marre, Milo, hulula Rhadamanthe, depuis que cette chose est là, il n'y a plus de sexe entre nous! Je vais finir par aller voir ailleurs!

**T.R.E.S M.A.U.V.A.I.S.E I.D.E.E**. A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles que Rhadmanthe se retrouva collé au matelas, l'ongle meurtrier de Milo glissé sous sa gorge.

-Non mais t'es malada! hurla-t-il en tentant de le repousser.

-Ose encore dire une seule chose de ce genre et je te promets de faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais te servir de ce qui fait de toi un homme.

Et le pire, c'est que Milo semblait diaboliquement sérieux lorsqu'il disait ça. Frissonnant légèrement, Rhadamanthe tenta un pauvre sourire tandis que Milo s'éloignait de lui, rejettant sa longue chevelure blonde par-dessus son épaule. Son amant était redevenu le Milo doux et gentil qu'il connaissait. Rhadamanthe nota dans un coin de son esprit que, s'il décidait d'aller voir ailleurs un jour, il devrait tout faire pour que Milo ne l'apprenne jamais. Ou alors il risquait une mort lente et douloureuse.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Rhadamanthe en pointant le bébé du doigt avec un air de dégoût.

-Bah, c'est Lily, répondit Milo.

-Je sais très bien que c'est Lily, je ne suis pas stupide! Je te parle de ça.

Milo comprit alors ce qui dérangeait son amant.

-Oh ça? C'est la petite robe que lui a offert Aphrodite, elle est adorable, pas vrai?

-Adorable? ADORABLE? C'est rose je te signale, ROSE! Pas question qu'elle porte du rose.

-C'est une fille, répondit Milo en haussant les épaules. Tu préfèrerais peut-être qu'elle porte les ensembles que lui ont offerts Rune et Valentine?

-Parfaitement!

-Plutôt mourir!

Milo avait bien faille étriper les spectres lorsqu'ils lui avaient offert ces ensembles. L'un était en cuir et ressemblait de très près à une combinaison de masochiste, l'autre était tout aussi noire et arborait fièrement le portrait d'Hadès, placardé sur l'avant du t-shirt. Milo préfèrerait se saigner aux quatre veines plutôt que de voir son bébé porter ces horreurs.

Les débuts n'avaient pas non plus été simples en ce qui concerne l'habillage. En effet, lorsque Millo avait décidé d'adopter un bébé, il avait troqué toutes ses économies contre les vêtements babyborn que Kiki avait pour sa poupée -et Athéna seule sait à quel point ce sale môme était pourri gâté-. Il ne s'inquiétait donc pas outre mesure, persuadé que son bébé rentrerait sans problème dans les vêtements rikikis qu'il avait acquis pour un prix pas si rikiki que ça!

Oui mais voilà, lorsque Lily était arrivée, il avait vite compris que quelque chose clochait: Lily était bien plus grande que le bébé de Kiki. Milo avait d'ailleurs pensé à rendre le bébé, criant au scandale de s'être vu donner un bébé aussi difforme, mais avait finalement abandonné l'idée. Il avait alors été toquer à toutes les portes du sanctuaire, distribuant sournoisement une liste de naissance qui ne contenait que des vêtements. Et tout le monde avait gentiment contribué à garnir la garde-robes de leur bébé.

Ca avait parfois du bon d'être si bien entouré.

* * *

-Oh regarde Rhada', elle me sourit! gagatisa Milo en faisant lui aussi des risettes à Lily.

-Génial, répondit Rhadamanthe d'un air totalement détaché, zappant à la télé.

Milo râla: Rhadamanthe ne prenait pas du tout son rôle de père au sérieux. Il comptait bien remédier à cela.

-Tu veux aller près de papa, Lily? Rhad', elle veut son papa!

-Milo! rouspéta Rhadamanthe tandis que Milo venait de lui refourguer le bébé. Tu vois bien que je suis occupé! Le match de catch commence dans 5 minutes!

-Et alors? Tu es papa maintenant. Elle a fini de boire, il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire son rôt!

Et bien sûr, pensa Rhadamanthe, pour ce genre de trucs dégueulasses, c'était à lui de s'y coller! Milo avait disparu l'espace de quelques secondes seulement et déjà, il entendait Rhadamanthe hurler de colère. Il se précipita alors pour entendre son amant jurer de plus belle.

-Non mais c'est une blague? Je vais tuer ce môme!

-Rhadamanthe!

-Elle m'a vômi dessus! Elle a vômi sur... sur mon t-shirt dédicacé par Pandore... je... je vais l'étriper!

Milo fronça les sourcils: depuis quand Rhadamanthe avait-il un t-shirt dédicacé par cette garce? Il s'approcha alors, arrachant presque des mains de son amant le t-shirt qu'il avait déjà enlevé.

-Parfait, de toute façon ce t-shirt ne t'allait pas du tout, une véritable horreur. Et pour ton information, elle a régurgité, pas vômi!

Très fier d'avoir pu utiliser le mot de vocabulaire qu'il avait appris dans ''Les bébés pour les nuls'', d'autant plus satisfait de pouvoir se débarrasser de cet horrible t-shirt, Milo se dit que, finalement, ça avait du bon d'être parent!

* * *

-Mais fais-la taire, Milo, je n'en peux plus de l'entendre brailler!

-C'est facile à dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a!

-Cette chose est vraiment défectueuse, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas eu la même que Kiki?

-Aucun idée, répondit Milo en soupirant, se laissant tomber auprès de son amant.

Comme tous les soirs, Milo et Rhadamanthe déclaraient forfait. Lily avait bu tout son biberon, elle avait été changée, bercée, dorlotée, couchée, bordée et pourtant, elle ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Et les deux chevaliers se sentaient totalement impuissants face à cette situation. Ils n'avaient pas été formés pour gérer ce genre de choses. Ils étaient des guerriers, pas des nounous!

-C'est décidé, annonça Milo, demain j'irai au centre d'adoption pour l'échanger, elle doit vraiment avoir un défaut de fabrication.

Il aimait beaucoup Lily, mais elle avait un énorme problème. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à un bébé normal, comme celui de Kiki. Lui voulait un bébé comme celui du rouquin, qui ne braillait pas à tout va, qui était propre et savait se débrouiller seul. Il voulait pouvoir faire l'amour avec Rhadamanthe sans être dérangé, merde!

Tout à coup, comme par miracle, le nourrisson cessa de hurler. Rhadamanthe poussa alors un énorme soupir de soulagement tout en se massant les tempes. Puis il reporta son attention sur Milo et lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde:

-Tu es certain qu'elle n'était pas cataloguée ''satisfait ou remboursé''?

C'est que la console dont rêvait Rhadamanthe depuis longtemps venait tout juste de sortir, et avec le petit pactol qu'avait dépensé Milo pour obtenir cette chose, il aurait largement de quoi se l'offrir.

* * *

-Tu as finalement calmé le bébé à distance en te servant de ton cosmos? demanda Mu à Shaka. Tu leur avais pourtant dit que tu n'en n'étais pas capable...

-Ca, mon cher Mu, c'était avant que cette criarde créature m'empêche de méditer. Avant qu'elle m'empêche de réfléchir et, surtout, avant qu'elle m'empêche de dormir. Que Milo et Rhadamanthe soient de mauvais parents, je n'en n'ai jamais douté. Mais tout de même, l'incompétence à des limites.

Mu sourit en voyant Shaka se remettre en position du lotus. Lui non plus n'était pas mécontent d'ENFIN avoir le calme. Sauf que lui avait d'autres projets pour Shaka et lui afin de profiter au maximum de ces quelques heures de silence...


End file.
